


In My Shoes

by too_many_ships_are_sailing



Category: K-pop
Genre: Actually wrote this for an assignment, Child Murder, Domestic Violence, Gen, Past Domestic Violence, Running Away, SM Global Auditions, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, conversion therapy, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/too_many_ships_are_sailing
Summary: If you don't know the songs in the story, I suggest you listen to them, for context at the very least.





	In My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the songs in the story, I suggest you listen to them, for context at the very least.

“No… No… Stop… Don’t hurt them… NO!” She shot up, breathing heavily. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and laced up her pink high-tops. “No… I can’t… no, I just can’t.” 

Grabbing her glittery purple duffel bag from the corner of her closet-sized room, she slipped one last thing in. The window was already opened. She clambered out awkwardly and ran, not even bothering to close the window. She had escaped. She was free.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You wouldn’t know me. I’m just a shoe. But she calls me Luna, and my sister is Lily. Her name is Willow.

And this is our story.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Willow was there the day they killed her brother.

She was in the car with her mother, who, for the third time this week, had driven her to conversion therapy, unhappy with the therapist’s reports. 

“This boy-”

“William.”

“William is remarkably opposed to going the direction you’re trying to guide him. I know you only want the best for him, and I think it would be best for you to talk with him at home.”

“Right. I’ll do my best to help William get this bizarre notion out of his head. It’s not natural.”

“I know it isn’t, which is why I’m helping you. Have a good day, Mrs. Evins.” 

“Thank you for everything, and please, call me Ann.”

Willow listened outside the office, thunderstruck at what she had just heard. They talked about her as if she were a liability- something less than human. 

“William, let’s go.”

Willow’s head shot up. 

“I’m coming, Mother.”

Which led to them spending the ride home in silence.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
They turned into the driveway, where Willow could see her younger brother playing in the dirt. She expected her mother to call out or beep her horn, but she didn’t.

Her little brother’s scream was something she would never forget.

Instead of turning off the car and checking on her son, like a normal mother would do, she shifted the car in reverse- and backed over him with a crunch.

That was enough for Willow. Before the car even stopped, she opened the car door and nearly fell out from shock and grief. She picked up her brother, trying to wake him in vain even though she knew he was dead.

Her mother hopped out of the van and stared at her daughter kneeling on the ground. “What a pity. Bring him inside, William.”

She stopped in her tracks. “What? He is your son!”

The next words her mother said were heartbreaking.

“He was punished for your actions. Maybe you should think about things before you do them. Now bring him inside.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I’ve seen more than I care to admit, and her parents don’t know I exist. 

I stay out of sight. Under beds, in closets, you name it. They can’t see me- but I can see them. I see them all the time. They fight and hit her. She’s got a younger sister that they do that to as well. Livna. 

The Kis family is so unhealthy that I want Willow to just help us walk away. But she can’t and she doesn’t. I can’t move without her. But she can without me.

She talks to us, you know. She tells us stuff, mainly reminders for herself, so that when she looks at us she can remember. She treats us well, and she’s saved us more than once. I feel bad though. She takes bullying and teasing and everything else for us. And we feel bad.

Because we can’t repay her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Willow decided to stop.

She’d been running for seven days. Seven. She realized what date it was. May 6, 2016. Her birthday. And the day of SM Global auditions. 

She nearly laughed. This was the day she’d been waiting for! She intended to sneak out the day of, but plans had changed.

It was laughable. She was even within a block of the building! It was fate. It had to be.

She couldn’t exactly show up to auditions as she was now, so she walked to a nearby gym. Somehow, she carried herself into the gym’s locker room. She’d been a member for a while, and had complete access despite almost never going. She stumbled into and out of the shower and dressed in clean clothes. She grimaced at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t the best, but she had to deal and make the best of it. She straightened her hoodie and skipped out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
She’d already filled out her form and was waiting to be called in. Her heart thudded in her chest, but she kept outwardly cool. Her hands needed something to do, so she pinned her tag to her shirt and straightened her bracelets. T-379. She needed to remember that.

“Willow Kis, Dayna LaVine, Sean Jones, Cassidy Potter, and Alex Smiith.”

Her head shot up as they followed a lady into a room where they would be judged on their talent.

“Vocalists?”

Willow, Sean and Dayna raised their hands.

“Alright. T-379, you go first.”

She didn’t even have to think. Before she knew it, she was on her feet singing “Butterfly” by BTS.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The audition went by so fast Willow felt there was no time to breathe. Past “Butterfly”, she rapped “Agust D” and had done her modeling and dance auditions. She was proud of herself because she managed to keep her voice in modulation during her rapping and singing, which was hard to do because she’d never been able to get surgery on her vocal chords to fix her voice. She thought she’d done well. Now all she had to do was wait.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
She sighed and stared at her phone. She’d been waiting for two days and had accepted two things.

One, that her parents didn’t care that she’d run away. She hadn’t once seen a missing persons report for herself, and even if she had, she wouldn’t have looked the same, as she’d dyed her hair a pretty indigo color with ombre around the bottom.

Two, SM probably didn’t want her. They hadn’t called and probably wouldn’t. She was hopeless.

Her phone rang. She sighed and picked it up. Probably another telemarketer or concerned friend. She didn’t want to, but she picked up anyway.

“Miss Kis, you have been accepted into SM Entertainment.”


End file.
